mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 12
WELCOME TO ARCHIVE 12! Yes, this has no adjective. Now go away before I shun you!!! New Pics }} }} Wallpaper Request and and and Secondly, I'd like to request a wallpaper. Could I have one with all de uber sims. I want de back ground a darkish green and that skull thingy you put on Emirilee's Chaz Wallpaper. At da top, if it liek, fits, can you put "The Uber Sims" and if dis is too much, it's alright. If you're too busy, I could always ask someone elseeeeeeeeee. Also, I couldn't care less what kindof pose dey are in.}} Yesyes.}} My school's computers have a resolution of 800 x 600 Also, if you're gonna put it in de Goodies, which I'm assuming you are, den, before you do, can I see de finished work just to see if there's anything I want changed. Or do you normally do that? You can probably tell I have no knowledge about creating stuff on de computer. }} }} But it will cost your life I MEAN allowance. Gah. The flippin' strikethrough wont work. -_-}} You iz takin' a while. WHY IZ U?!? I understand dat you iz most likely busy and stuffz... but flippin' still. Could you plz haz it done by the 11th? }} Don't make me go Dentface on you!}} }} Continued coversation }} }} Resignation }} I am new here, so i dont know anything about you, but i feel like My sims Wiki will have lost a great teammate, Skullman, so i dont think u should leaveJoey 066 18:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Joey 066 O_O wow that was the only time i have heard u say something without going random, Riot. ok i will accept this. and i will do my best to become an admin and follow in every admin's footstepsJoey 066 18:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Joey 066 My 100th edit is on your talk page! If you do decide to leave, eveveryone on the wiki will respect your decision and miss you. And if they don't, we'll force them to. }} YOU HAVE TO GIVE MEH DAT ADMIN SPOT!!!!--Crazy12345 22:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) YOU HAVE TO GIVE MEH DAT ADMIN SPOT!!!!--Crazy12345 22:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I really want to be an admin. I am on a lot. But then again, i still need help making a blog(an RP style blog) ANOTHA REQUEST OMG!!! }} }} PROMOTIONS!! }} Hi! }} Huh? }} SMILEY hI THERE UMM bLANKS!!! It's Silver Star just can you help me a lil with the Word Bubble.... It's dat I can't make the image like umm DentFace or Neural's alike style image i want one of mine the rest I can do it so plz Help me? Here are mySiM CHARACTERISTICS: Hair: (Have you see the MS Kingdom TV commercial, well is like the girls dta enters on the palace on brown) Eyes:Renaè ones Mouth: Ray's Outfit:The purple jacket with the guitar and the vans shoes (a liked as ones) Face Tatto: The pink blush Please It will be so radd if you can!!! Thanx!Silver Star 01:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} Snowflake Awards Do you want the awards? If you do I don't know how you want them on you profile but I think you can do it by yourself. BG change You win Sim Survivor contest!!! My cow ate my quail!! Things ROXIE IS AWESOME }} }} }} If you wear sunglasses. *puts on sunglasses* B) Oh, yeah... I like ice cream. ((Blanky, have you considered locking your talk page archives, or will something go wrong if you do?))}} ((You're too lazy to lock a page? wut))}} )) We are already here. It's right behind me. }} The New Banner NEXT CB BANNER POLL!!!! }} (i'll show it to u before i post it)}} ROAR. And is dat not enough time? I have no experience whatsoever with wallpaper stuff, so I was just assuming dat was enough. If you need more time I completely understand. I'm also wanting a bubble liek GF and Neural have, but I can wait a few weeks before asking you about dat. Or months. Not years or decades or milleniums or anything more than a few months. So don't worry about it. You can just pretend I never said that. Until I ask. If I ever do. Am I confusing you?}} Hai Pic Can I have a pic? }} Aran's Country Hi! I'm Salin, from อรัญ's country. I'm MySimsDS Fan! May I help you? Objection! It be the 13th of February 2010. }} legodude2221 AKA my block blanky wy the hec was i blocked on my legodude2221 account and we can talk on this site NEW CB BANNER POLL... AGAIN!!!!1111 New Ad PC Oh! my blog please feel free to join it and edit your own lines Random54 12:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) }} Dramaman's Agents Pictures Blog hi Wanna play! Make me a pic please : Happy Valentine's Day! }} Back at ya! HAPPY YEAR THE TIGER!!!!!}} GO TIGERS!!!}} Free Shrimp! ...Not Really }} Silver Star 20:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sneaker Night 21:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I has been out but..... }} BOOTAH SHAKIN', BROCCOLI-HEADED, ROBOT MUTANTS!! }} My MySim :Eyes:light blue eys :Hairstyle and Color:long,curly,anddark brown :Skin Color:black :Mouth:smile with red lip gloss :Outfit Description:flats,pants,blue top :Face Tattoos:heart on left or right cheek :Accessories:,neakless,head phones :Background:party and my name is snookie99.-_- do it do it now rawwr.JK :0 WALLPAPAH Late, but... }} I have found out your real name! }} }} I HAZ A QUESTION. Eh.... ANOTHA REQUEST OMG!!! You wanna add anotha request??? Fred Fredburger RANDOM CHALLENGE!!! Weird Award (maybe not your only award) }} Okay P.S. congrats on ur 18,000th edit!}}